My New Family: aftermate
by damntohell29
Summary: a aftermate ending to galacticdragonfly's story My New Family. if you didnt read his story then dont read this.


**hey there this is a aftermate ending to galacticdragonfly's story. if you didnt read his story then dont read this **

* * *

Jamie after her and gumball pulled that prank on brown, walked over to gumball to tell him something important. "Hey gumball?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, what is it?" gumball asked. "Well its something that I think you should know, its about your mother." Jamie said. Gumball looked at her surprised. "okay, I'm listening." Gumball said.

"and that's basically it." Jamie said finished. "are you serious Jamie?" gumball asked with shock. "yes gumball your mom is truly sorry for hitting you and sending you away like that, and is sorry for ever spanking you." Jamie said. "but how do you know all this?" gumball asked. "well you see gumball, two days ago your mom told my mom all about how she hated herself for hitting and spanking you, and yesterday the afternoon before the meeting your mom told my mom how she hated herself even more then ever for sending you away like that, and then right after we got home from the meeting she told me all this, and I just feel I had to tell you." Jamie said. Gumball was speechless. His mom truly feels awful for all of this, and that made him feel completely guilty.

At home right after dinner gumball asked Nicole to come up stairs with him. "okay gumball, what do you want to talk about." Nicole asked. "mom look Jamie told me everything you told her mother, EVERYTHING." Gumball said. Nicole look at him surprised and was a little angry that denise had told her daughter something that was just supposed to be between them. "well mom I just want to say I'm sorry I hurt you." Gumball said. "hurt me what do you mean?" Nicole asked confused. "Jamie told me about how you hated yourself for what you did to me, and i'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Gumball said then continued. "if I had just tried harder to be a better son then none of this would have happened. You see, dad told me about how even thou you were wrong to do what you did to me, I was more wrong because I didn't let anais win the fight we had, saying that women are more sensitive then men and that I shouldn't take getting hit so hard because that's nothing compared to how you spanked me. Basically its all my fault and I'm sorry I disappointed you." Gumball finished. Nicoles heart completely brook, the fact that she had hurt gumball so much to the point of him thinking it was his fault that she was hurt so much made her feel completely guilty and she was a little upset with Richard for telling gumball all that crap about women, and making him think it was all his fault. She then knelt down and hugged gumball.

"you're an idiot, you know that." Nicole said hugging her son tight. Gumball was now confused. "honey it was never your fault, it was all my fault, because of my anger issues and I wound up hurting you and this family." Nicole said and continued. "Gumball look It was wrong of you to talk back to me, insult anais's radio show, and push her down, but it was wrong of me to overreact to something as stupid as you fighting with anais, Especially since it was my fault to begin with." Nicole said. "what are you talking about?" gumball asked. "look gumball it took me awhile but I figured out why you behaved that way last week, it was because I was forcing you to join a club and you got so angry that you projected your anger on to Darwin and anais, and that's what started this whole thing." Nicole answered then continued. "What I'm saying is, it was wrong of you to behave that way, but I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, and I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you, and I'm sorry gumball. I'm sorry I was to hard on you, I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I sent you away, I'm sorry that I didn't regret sending you away, and I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't have you come home just because your punishment wasn't over yet. It was wrong and I'm sorry." Nicole finished hugging gumball even tighter and kissed him. "what was the kiss for?" gumball asked. "that is my way of saying I'm sorry to your cheek for hitting it." Nicole answered.

"but why did you want me to join a club so badly anyway?" gumball asked. "because if you had joined a club, then this whole family would be in one and I though that would help us become closer as a family, but because of my anger issues, it just wound up hurt this family instead and I'm sorry." Nicole said then continued. "look gumball I'm not just sorry hurting you this time, but also for all those times I spanked you. I shouldn't have been that strict with you especially when you were so little. And at the meeting last night I was trying to be strict with you because I though you need it, but I was wrong, because I wasn't listening to you and I'm sorry for that. None of what happened when you were little and none of what had happen last week and this week was your fault and I'm sorry I didn't left you of your punishment and made you go through an unfair and unreasonable punishment and I regret sending you. I'm sorry gumball for all of this." Nicole fished now hugging gumball tighter and crying a little.

"moms right gumball." Gumball and Nicole heard a voice say. They turn toward the door and see it was anais who said that. "What are you doing her" Nicole asked. Anais answered "well after gumball took you up to his room, we got worried, and we came to see if everything was all right." "We?" Nicole and Gumball asked. "Yeah, me, Darwin and dad." She answered and opened the door a little more revealing Darwin and Richard. "Have all of you been listening this whole time?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, kind of." Anais answered. Nicole was about to lecture the 3 of them when anais continued. "gumball mom is right. It really wasn't your fault and I'm so sorry about what I did. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you, and I shouldn't have love watching mom hit you. I mean your my brother and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately, and I should have seen that. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Anais said. "Anais?" gumball said surprised.

"I'm sorry to gumball." Darwin said. Gumball now turned his attention to Darwin. "I'm sorry I overreacted to the little fight we had. In fact I can't even remember what the fight was about, so It really must have been something stupid, and yet I still hurt over something stupid, and I still enjoyed seeing mom hurt you. I'm in idiot and I'm sorry." Darwin said. "Darwin?" gumball said surprised at Darwin. "And I'm sorry to son." Richard said to gumball who's attention was now on is father. "Even thou I had helped you out before, I didn't help you at when you need me that night. I guest that was because that it wasn't just your mother but your siblings that were mad at you, I didn't want to get involved and get all 3 of them mad at me. But I shouldn't have done that, and I should have helped you at. I'm terrible sorry about all this my son." Richard said to gumball. "dad?" gumball said now surprised at his father.

Gumball was thinking he was going insane from what he was earring. His whole family just admitted to all there wrong doings and had just apologized to him. Gumball after snapping out of it realized that his whole family was crying right before him. He now knew he wasn't going crazy, his family is really sorry for what they did to him, which made him cry a little. "So I really didn't fail." Gumball said. "failed what?" Nicole asked. "I was afraid I failed you guys. You see I know it doesn't look it , but I always tried so hard to be the perfect son for you and dad and the perfect big brother for Darwin and Anais. And I thought that it was my fault that all this happened and that I had failed to be the perfect person for you guys. Gumball explained. The whole family couldn't believe what they had heard. They knew gumball loved them but not that much, and they couldn't believe that they couldn't see how gumball tried to be perfect for them. "Gumball, you have been the perfect person for us, and were all truly sorry for what we did to you." Nicole said, her and the rest of the family embracing gumball in a tight hug. "do you really mean it, all of it?" gumball asked. "Of course we do gumball." Nicole answered. This made gumball buried his face in his mom chest and cry a little. "thanks for telling me all this and making me feel better, I love you guys." Gumball said crying into his mothers chest. "we love you too gumball, and again were sorry and I promise you that I will listen you when you make a mistake, and to not be to hard or to strict with you ever again." Nicole said hugging gumball even tighter. "I know and I forgive you." Gumball said now crying little more. Gumball and the rest of the family were now crying tears of happiness in one big family hug knowing everything well be alright from now on.


End file.
